A Tattoo
by Silvrwolf
Summary: Mai wants a tatto..but then SPR gets a case and everting goes wrong  NaruXMai
1. Chapter 1

SILVR DOESN'T OWN GHOAT HUNT

* * *

**Mai's point of view**

"I want a tattoo Lin". Lin look at me in a funny way "why would you want a tattoo Mai and of what"."I want one please Lin please".

"I really don't approve of this Mai and neither will monk or anybody else." "Fine I will ask Naru" I think why did I just say that am I stupid. "Naru get out here know" I am totally going to regret saying that later. "Mai will you stop yelling it is not a club in here". "Lin won't let me have a tattoo and I really what one please can I get one". " why do you want a tattoo Mai". Crap I didn't think of this. I am going to kill monk.

"Well you don't have an answer so you can't have a tattoo". "O and Mai" "yes" "make me tea and the client is going to be here on an hour.

**A Hour Later**

I hear the bell ring and greats the client. Hello there my name is Ismua Oita and I am having weird things going on in my house.

Well we have no problem with that sir. Let me go and get my boss and you can go sit in the room over there. Walks into Naru's office.

Naru we have a client. Ok Mai and make me and Lin tea. I go and walk to Lin's door and knock. Lin we have a client and the goes walk to make tea.

Will you tell me what has been happing in your house . Well there have been 2 injured servants and 7 of them have been left in a coma and 3 have died. Here you go Isuma-sama and Naru. Thank you. Just call me Mai. Well thank. Mai sit down and be quit. Well the people that died have been young women. People in the coma have been young men.

Well give my assistant you address and have 3 rooms ready 1 for a bass and 2 to sleep in. thank you mister kazuya thank you. We will be there around 3pm. When mister Oita lives Naru said I could leave to go pack. Mai be here at 12 and don't be later. Ok bye Lin Naru then I walk out the door.

* * *

this is my first fanfictin so plz don't be mean

plz comment


	2. Chapter 2

**silvr doesn't own ghost hunt.**

**sorry about the grammer and spelling problems**

* * *

Chapter 2\

**Mai's point of view**

I wake up hearing my clock go off.

"Crap I am going to be late then Naru is going to kill me"

I take a quick shower and get dress. Grapping my keys and running out the door to SPR.

Mai walks into the office and hears "Mai you're late."I hear my boss say to me

"Sorry Naru my alarm didn't go off."

"Just go make me tea and put your things in the back of the van."

When hear the bell ring and I go see who it is. When I walk out I get put into a big bear hug.

"Monk c...can't breathe."

"You stupid monk put my down."

When monk puts me down. Ayako hits monk on top of his head.

"If all of you are stop playing around we can go."

"Mai you will ride with me and Lin and monk and Ayako will drive be hide us."

When I got into I pulled my iPod that Monk and Ayako bought me for Christmas.

I search for love

When the nights come it closed in

I was alone but you found me where I was hiding

And now I will never be the same

It was the sweetest voice that called

My name saying

You're not alone for I am here

Let me wipe away your every fear

My love I've never left your side

I have seen you through the darkest nigh

Then I fell asleep to that very song.

**Mai's Dream**

It is very dark and I can't see anything. I see a little girl with blond hair all alone in a dark hall way.

"Mommy where are you."

The little girl starts to cry. I wanted to go and comfort the little girl but something held me back.

"Mai this happened in the pass. You can't stop it."

"Gene I am so happy you're here."

"Mai when you are on the case you can't leave Noll's side. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Gene I understand."

"Good because Noll is getting mad cause you won't wake up. Bye Mai and be careful."

Then Gene leaves me in the dark but only to here Naru trying to wake me up.

**End of Dream:**

Somebody is shaking my shoulders"5 more mines please."

"Mai get up and carry the monitors in"

"You could at least say please Naru"

Then I look at the most amazing house I have ever seen!

* * *

**the song is you're not alone by meredith andrews**

**i don't own this song**

**plz comment plz!**


End file.
